


Blíží se konec

by Merid24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Love, Other, Poetry, Sad
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Já si s těmi básněmi nedám pokoj.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Já si s těmi básněmi nedám pokoj.

Blíží se konec,  
strach už klepe na dveře,  
a ten poslední náš tanec,  
poslední naše večeře. 

Už nezáleží na ničem,  
má lásko, jen na nás,  
naše chvíle jsou sečteny,  
už nečeká nás živých krás. 

Však co by bylo za krásy,  
bez tebe jejich vůdce,  
až dočkáme se spásy,  
já budu té své strůjce. 

Bez tebe není světem svět,  
bez tebe není štěstí,  
jak bez čmeláka jarní květ,  
jak bez cesty není scestí. 

Já chci jen mít tě zase zpět,  
bez tebe není světem svět.


End file.
